Victoria Carroll
Victoria Carroll, or Victoria Carroll-Bell (born January 21, 1941) is an American-born character and voice actress who has appeared in films, television and amimated series. Her series of credits include McHale's Navy, How to Stuff a Wild Bikini, My Three Sons, Family Affair, Mannix, Strangers in 7A, The Rookies, The Kentucky Fried Movie, Archie Bunker's Place, The Waltons, The Smurfs, Dynasty, Murder, She Wrote, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Night Court, Sledge Hammer!, Coach, TaleSpin, Batman, The Story of Santa Claus, and Grim & Evil, as well as several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. She is married to fellow veteran voice and character actor Michael Bell, whom she married in 1968. They have a daughter, Ashley Bell, who is also a voice and charactrer actress. Filmography * The Story of Santa Claus (1996) (TV) (voice) * Izzy's Quest for Olympic Gold (1995) (TV) * Yogi & the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) (TV) (voice) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) (TV) (voice) * Pound Puppies (1986) (TV) (voice) * The Man with One Red Shoe (1985) * W*A*L*T*E*R (1984) (TV) * Gone Are the Dayes (1984) (TV) * Pandemonium (1982) * The Smurfs (1981) (TV Series) (voice) * Murder by Natural Causes (1979) (TV) * The Lucifer Complex (1978) * The Billion Dollar Hobo (1977) * The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977) * Hustle (1975) * Gemini Affair (1975) * The Affair (1973) (TV) * When the Line Goes Through (1973) (as Vicki Carroll) * Strangers in 7A (1972) (TV) * Nightmare in Wax (1969) * The Road Hustlers (1968) * The Fastest Guitar Alive (1967) * Spinout (1966) (uncredited) * The Last of the Secret Agents? (1966) (uncredited) * How to Stuff a Wild Bikini (1965) * The Art of Love (1965) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Bucket Wish playing "Herself" in episode: "Meet a Celebrity Chef" (episode # 1.7) 10 November 2012 * The Comeback playing "Mary Murphy" in episode: "Valerie Demands Dignity" (episode # 1.5) 10 July 2005 * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy playing "Judge" (voice) in episode: "Who Killed Who?/Tween Wolf" (episode # 2.4) 4 July 2003 * The Mask playing "Dr. Amelia Chronos" (voice) in episode: "'The Angels Wanna Wear My' Green Mask" (episode # 2.26) 1997 * The Mask playing "Dr. Amelia Chronos" (voice) in episode: "What Goes Around Comes Around" (episode # 2.13) 1996 * The Mask playing "Dr. Amelia Chronos" (voice) in episode: "A Comedy of Eras" (episode # 2.1) 3 September 1996 * Batman playing "Matron" (voice) in episode: "The Underdwellers" (episode # 1.27) 21 October 1992 * Darkwing Duck playing "D-2000" (voice) in episode: "Star Crossed Circuits" (episode # 3.4) 3 October 1992 * Camp Candy playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "When Its Rains... Its Snows" (episode # 3.6) 1992 * Darkwing Duck playing "Dr. Beatrice Bruté" (voice) in episode: "Apes of Wrath" (episode # 1.6) 12 September 1991 * TaleSpin playing "Princess Grace" (voice) in episode: "Waiders of the Wost Tweasure" (episode # 1.45) 9 January 1991 * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers playing "Pomona/Alice" in episode: "Dirty Rotten Diapers" (episode # 2.38) * Timeless Tales from Hallmark playing "Actress" (voice) (as Victoria Carrol) in episode: "Thumbelina" (episode # 1.3) 1990 * Coach playing "Honey" in episode: "Bring Me the Head of Stuart Rosebrock" (episode # 2.3) 5 December 1989 * DuckTales playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "The Good Muddahs" 7 September 1989 * Hunter playing "Sharon" in episode: "The Bogota Million" (episode # 4.17) 1 March 1988 * Marblehead Manor playing "Desiree Rhodes - Lady Stalker" in episode: "The Lady's Not for Spurning" (episode # 1.15) 7 February 1988 * Hunter playing "Sharon" in episode: "The Jade Woman" (episode # 4.3) 17 October 1987 * Sledge Hamer! playing "Mrs. Cody" in episode: "The Death of a Few Salesmen" (episode # 2.5) 15 October 1987 * DuckTales playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "Much Ado About McScrooge" (epiosde # 1.11) 14 October 1987 * Highway to Heaven playing "Natasha Gudonov" in episode: "Ghost Rider" (episode # 3.24) 1 April 1987 * Night Court playing "Woman" in episode: "Rabid" (episode # 4.16) 12 February 1987 * Wildfire playing "Mrs. Ashworth" (voice) in episode: "Where the Dreams Come From" (episode # 1.12) 6 December 1986 * Foofur playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "Russian Through New York" (episode # 1.18) 22 November 1986 * Foofur playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "This Little Piggy's on TV" (episode # 1.14) 8 November 1986 * Foofur playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "Nothing to Sneeze" (episode # 1.11) 25 October 1986 * Foofur playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "A Royal Pain" (episode # 1.10) 25 October 1986 * Wildfire playing "Mrs. Ashworth" (voice) in episode: "Once and Future Queen" (episode # 1.1) 13 September 1986 * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "It's a Wonderful Scoob" (episode # 1.9) 2 November 1985 * The Jetsons playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "Elroy in Wonderland" (episode # 2.21) 22 October 1985 * Murder, She Wrote playing "Melanie Barker" in episode: "Armed Response" (episode # 1.19) 31 March 1985 * Three's Company playing "Tina" in episode: "Janet Shapes Up" (episode #8.12) 3 January 1984 * Gimme a Break! playing "Melissa" in episode: "Melissa" (episode # 3.7) 17 November 1983 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Additional Voices" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "The Hulk Destroys Bruce Banner" (episode # 1.13) 8 October 1983 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "The Boy Who Saw Tomorrow" (episode # 1.12) 1 October 1983 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk" in episode: "Enter: She-Hulk" (episode # 1.11) 24 September 1983 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "Punks on Wheels" (episode # 1.10) 17 September 1983 * Small & Frye playing "Vicki" in episode: "Schlockty" (episode # 1.5) 8 June 1983 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "Come Back Little Sharples" (episode # 7.15) 17 April 1983 * At Ease playing "Fern" in episode: "The Marriage of the Figaros" (episode # 1.7) 15 April 1983 * Small & Frye playing "Vicki" in episode: "The Case of the Street of Silence" (episode # 1.3) 21 March 1983 * Small & Frye playing "Vicki" in episode: "Fiddle on the Hoof" (episode 1.1) 7 March 1983 * Gimme a Break! playing "Bank Teller" in episode: "Grandpa Robs a Bank" (episode # 2.19) 3 March 1983 * Gimme a Break! playing "Gale" in episode: "Nell Goes Door to Door" (episode # 2.10) 11 December 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "The Incredible Shrinking Hulk" (episode # 1.9) 13 November 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "It Lives! It Grows! It Destroys!" (episode # 1.8) 6 November 1982 * Gimme a Break! playing "Applicant #!" in episode: "Take My Baby, Please" (episode # 2.5) 30 October 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "The Creature and the Cavegirl" (episode # 1.7) 30 October 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "Bruce Banner Unmasked" (episode # 1.6) 23 October 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "The Cyclops Project" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) (credit only) in episode: "When Monsters Meet" (episode # 1.4) 9 October 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "Origin of the Hulk" (episode # 1.3) 2 October 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) in episode: "Prisoner of the Monster" (episode # 1.2) 25 September 1982 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Actress" (voice) in episiode: "Tomb of the Unknown Hulk" (episode # 1.1) 18 September 1982 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "The Valentine's Day Massacre" (episode # 6.15) 14 February 1982 * Dynasty playing "Dottie" in episode: "The Mid-East Meeting" (episode # 2.8) 6 January 1982 * One Day at a Time playing "Maxine" in episode: "Plaine Favorite" (episode # 7.8) 20 December 1981 * Mr. Merlin playing "Jenny" in episode: "The Music's in Me" (episode # 1.4) 28 October 1981 * Too Close for Comfort playing "Ingrid" in episode: "The Return of Rafkin" (episode # 1.19) 12 May 1981 * The Waltons playing "Nina Sue" in episode: "The Indiscretion" (episode # 9.18) 7 May 1981 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "Who's Kissing the Great Chefs of Phoenix?" (episode # 5.19) 5 April 1981 * Fantasy Island playing "Nina" in episode: "The Heroine/The Warrior" (episode # 4.12) 24 January 1981 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Nancy" in episode: "Fast Lane" (episode # 4.7) 16 January 1981 * Freebie and the Bean playing "Louise" in episode: "Pilot" (episode # 1.3) 20 December 1980 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "For Whom the Belle Toils" (episode # 4.19) 2 March 1980 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "Cabin Fever" (episode # 4.9) 2 December 1979 * Archie Bunker's Place playing "Lorraine" in episode: "Man of the Year" (episode # 1.14) 2 December 1979 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "Mel Loves Marie" (episode # 4.3) 7 October 1979 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Rose: in episode: "Mystery Man: Part 2" (episode # 2.17) 9 March 1979 * The Incredible Hulk playing "Rose: in episode: "Mystery Man: Part 1" (episode # 2.16) 2 March 1979 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "Sweet Charity" (episode # 3.14) 14 January 1979 * Alice playing "Marie" in episode: "What's You Doing New Year's Eve" (episode # 3.13) 7 January 1979 * Carter Country playing "Jo-Ellen" in episode: "One of Our Chiefs Is Missing" (episode # 2.1) 23 September 1978 * Husbands, Wives & Lovers playing "Gilda" in episode: "Predictions Come True" (episode # 1.8) 16 June 1978 * The Love Boat playing "Ginger" in episode: "Family Reunion/Too Hot to Handle/Cinderella Story" (episode # 1.13) 7 January 1978 * Charlie's Angels playing "Mary Ann" in episode: "Magic Fire" (episode # 2.11) 30 November 1977 * Alice playing "Girl in Bar" (uncredited) in episode: "Single Belles" (episode # 2.5) 6 November 1977 * Future Cop playing "Woman on Plane" in episode: "Fighting O'Haven" (episode # 1.1) 5 March 1977 * The Rookies playing "Dr. Ramsey" in episode: "Death Watch" (episode # 2.23) 18 March 1974 * Love, American Style playing "Marge" in episode: "Love and the Bowling Ball" (episode # 3.12a) 10 December 1971 * The Red Skelton Hour playing "Homeless Mother/Silent Spot" in episode: "Satgecoach Hijinks" (episode # 20.12) 14 December 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Rhonda" in episode: "Klink's Masterpiece" (episode # 6.3) 4 October 1970 * The Immortal playing "Waitress" in episode: "White Elephants Don't Grow on Trees" (episode # 1.2) 1 October 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Sofia Lindemann" in episode: "Standing Room Only" (episode # 5.21) 20 February 1970 * Mannix playing "Redhead" in episode: "Who is Sylvia?" (episode # 3.19) 7 February 1970 * My World and Welcome to It playing "Mrs. Williams" in episode: "Rules for a Happy Marriage" (episode # 1.21) 2 February 1970 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Lady Guest" in episode: "Fun and Games and Michael Ambrose" (episode # 1.16) 13 January 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "English Girl" in episode: "Is There a Traitor in the House?" (episode # 5.13) 19 December 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Actress Playing Nurse" in episode: "Hogan Goes Hollywood" (episode # 5.1) 26 September 1969 * Family Affair playing "Carol" in episode: "No Uncle Is an Island" (episode # 4.1) 25 September 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Nurse Gerda" (uncredited) in episode: "Up in Klink's Room" (episode # 4.21) 15 February 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Drunk Woman" in episode: "Duffy's Cruise" (episode # 1.1) 16 January 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Lila" in episode: "Klink vs. the Gonculator" (episode # 4.2) 5 October 1968 * Gree Acres playing "Susie" in episode: "Oliver's Jaded Past" (episode # 3.25) 6 March 1968 * The Beverly Hillbillies playing "Doreen" in episode: "His Royal Highness" (episode # 5.25) 8 March 1967 * Get Smart playing "Myrna" in episode: "The Last One in Is a Rotten Spy" (episode # 1.30) 7 May 1966 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Young Woman" in episode: "The Yacht Murder Case" (episode # 1.6) 23 October 1965 * The Jack Benny Program playing "Miss Collins" in episode: "The Jack Jones Show" (episode # 15.15) 8 January 1965 * McHale's Navy playing "First Nurse" in episode: "McHale and His Jet Set" (episode # 3.12) 4 December 1964 External links * Wikipedia Biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Victoria Carroll at the Internet Movie Database * Victoria Carroll at the Voice Chasers Database Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Victoria Carroll, Victoria